


One More Dance

by EstyFur



Series: Centuries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: The young omega is for a simple word, gorgeous.The omega wears a brilliant open shoulder dress colored like that of a sunset, it is a yellow colored at the top that slowly fading into an orange and then red at the bottom with a gold accent, the brilliant garnet that hung with a golden ribbon at the base of his collar bone accentuate his lovely pale skin, and the golden ribbon of the same shade is weaved into his messy bun make the dark chocolate color of his hair more than enough to complete the lovely picture the young omega make, it is as if the young lordling is made not to be roaming the small palace hall, but in the fairytale-like painting, young Derek used to see in the secret keep his mother used to store all their family treasure.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Centuries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not related to the first drabble i wrote before and is inspired by the social structure of the victorian era court, but not exactly following them. I know very little about the original peerage system, so I create my own.  
> the way someone dress is determined by their gender heavily. an alpha man dressed in dress pants and usually wearing a heavy waist-length or knee-length jacket and a decorated vest, where an alpha woman can choose to dress similarly with their male counterparts or wearing a dress wich usually very revealing with a slitted skirt or open-backed corset.  
> a beta man or woman usually dresses according to their gender, with a woman wearing a dress and a man wearing dress pants and a simple shirt. The betas' way of dressing is very simple and leaned heavily on comfort or freedom to move because the betas dominating the working and lower class when the upper-class citizen is dominating by alphas or their omegas wives.  
> While the omegas, whether they are a man or woman are required to dress modestly, beautifully, and mirroring their standing and wealth in the society. Omegas, regardless they are men or women is required to wear a skirt that covers their entire legs, to preserve their modesty.  
> so, this is just some kind of introduction to the social req expected for an a/b/o in society. I will add more explanation for social structure and expectation in the fic as we go.

The night is young, but the lords and ladies of the upper echelon of the beacon hills court already have their bellies full of the sweetened wine his mother favored, and the sweetmeat and chocolate gourmet is passed non-stop by the jovial servant, carried away by the light and happy atmosphere in celebration of their mistress birthday.

  
"see anyone interesting?" his uncle whisper to his right ear lowly, trying not to draw too much attention to them. Well, more attention than they already have. Peter hale, as marquise Talia hale youngest alpha brother is close in age with her oldest alpha son Derek, as a result, both have been raised side by side not much as an uncle and nephew, but more as a brother. Even if in his more annoying moment, Peter loves to hold his older age against his nephew, and always never forgetting to remind Derek of the fact.

  
"What kind of interesting?" he whispers back. but by the severals attention they get, the effort to stay quite is in futile by then. Derek knows that it is by no means because they whispering sounding loud to the huge ballroom after all their voice can be easily drowned by the loud music played by the band in the corner of the ballroom, but it is because two of the most eligible bachelor from the most riches house is standing close together.

  
He gets several side-eyes from his older sister and parents who stood close by for that, his father that stands a little further than them even didn't bother hiding his eavesdropping. 

  
God, Derek loves his family, but they can get too overbearing sometimes.

  
Peter smirk at him, as if he can read Derek's mind.

  
"see that omega standing beside the buffet? he has been stealing a glance at you since you pass him."

  
"which omega? the one wearing that gold gaudy dress or the one busy trying to stuff his face with sweetmeats?" 

  
His uncle snorts with his reply, always finding amusement by his straight reply.

  
"both?"

  
He arches an eyebrow at that, knowing well that Peter only teasing him now. They both know that Derek didn't care for both omegas. 

  
One is Isaac Lahey, an orphaned omega that got taken by his uncle after his father is killed in a carriage crash, his uncle family is not very well after a bad investment, so the old baron has been trying very hard to marrying off his beta son and omega nephew to a more wealthy house in hope they will ease his burden, Derek can even say that the Lahey's is trying too hard, it shows from the overly decorated dress the young omega wear, the intention may be so the young omega can catch an appeal of an alpha above his station so he can marry well, but the overly gaudy dress only manages to irritate Derek's eyes, and Derek is sure he is not alone in this opinion.

  
The other omega is Desdemona Greenberg, a skittish omega who seems afraid to offend his peers but only manages to do so in every turn and always manages to work himself into nerves. there is nothing wrong with the omega appearance, but the young omega is always so skittish and by the few times he exchanges a word with Derek in a social event he is always so timid and going along with what the alpha said. Derek didn't have the patience for that type. 

  
Derek sips his sweetened wine and runs his eyes amongst the dancing pairs in the middle of the dance floor, catching glimpses of his younger sister Cora, twirling happily with their second cousin Michael. 

  
Peter who hasn't leave his side nudge his arm and nod toward his mother direction. The marquise is seen to be introduced by lady Whitemore, a family friend to a gentleman with a red army jacket decorated with a handful of small and glittering service Medalion. By the looks of it, the gentleman is someone in a high position in the king's army, and rich too by the quality of the clothes he wears. 

  
But Derek is ready to bet that the gentleman is not what his uncle tried to point him at. rather, it is the omega in the gentleman's arm is. 

  
The young omega is for a simple word, gorgeous.  
The omega wears a brilliant open shoulder dress colored like that of a sunset, it is a yellow colored at the top that slowly fading into an orange and then red at the bottom with a gold accent, the brilliant garnet that hung with a golden ribbon at the base of his collar bone accentuate his lovely pale skin, and the golden ribbon of the same shade is weaved into his messy bun make the dark chocolate color of his hair more than enough to complete the lovely picture the young omega make, it is as if the young lordling is made not to be roaming the small palace hall, but in the fairytale-like painting, young Derek used to see in the secret keep his mother used to store all their family treasure.

  
Derek grip on his wine glass slipped slightly by the lovely sight, taken aback by the breathtaking view the young omega lordling make. 

  
"who is that?" Derek gives most of his attention to peter even if he still stealing a glance at the lovely omega after the alpha sigh long sufferingly at him as if his uncle knows exactly that this is going to be his reaction.

  
"and I must be correct that the one that manages to catch your interest is not the army decorated gentleman?" 

  
"Peter!" Derek growl at his uncle in a warning.  
Peter just smirks slyly at him, enjoying his agitation.

  
"that is the Stilinskis if my source of information is correct. but given that my information is always correct...."

  
"Peter..."

  
"right, the older alpha gentleman is a general in the king's army that I know for a fact is a well-liked by the general society because of his reputation as an honest and just man, and by the rumor, I heard he also may be a favorite of the king's."

  
"Peter..."

  
"I was just getting there... patient, dear nephew. anyway, as I say, the gentleman is a very well-liked in general, and have an impeccable reputation in society. and if you notice the wealth, the money comes from his wive side of the family, the only beta daughter of a wealthy baron from the Russian court, that makes his money from a fabric trade. and now that the baron has died of old age, I guess the trade is inherited by his son in law, general Stilinski. that lovely omega on his arm is his only omega son, young Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

  
"miec.. mic..zl.. beg you pardon?" from his uncle long spiel, all Derek interested is only the omega names. even if it is a tongue twister one and a hard and foreign thing to says.

  
"I also heard he is requested to be called stiles every time."

  
"Stiles?"

  
Peter shrugs nonchalantly "Odd name, but I guess it suits him." 

  
Derek looks toward the Stilinskis and catches a glimpse of a mischievous smile the young omega gives his mother and think yes, yes it does suit him.

  
Just then his mother cath his eyes, and then wave her feathered fan at him, beckoning Derek closer. 

  
Derek steps closer to his mother and completely ignoring his uncle to be able to stand a little bit closer to the fetching omega lordling. Not that Peter cares much because in no time his uncle manages to snag the attention of lord Martin, starting a conversation with the older man about things Derek didn't care much about.

  
His mother loops her gloved hand to his elbow "General Stilinski, please meet my oldest son and heir, Frederick, Viscount Weymouth."

  
"Pleasure to meet you general Stilinski." Derek is struggling to keep his expression neutral, and keeping his eyes from staring obsessively toward the omega by the general side.

  
"Please, the pleasure is all mine, my lord."

  
"and this is his omega son, young Mieczyslaw Stilinski." 

  
Derek allowed himself to take a long look at the lovely omega and pleased by the small smile the lordling give him.

  
"well meet my lord."

  
"vidame."

  
"Mieczyslaw here have spent all his childhood in a private family estate and away from the court, he doesn't have any friend yet to show him around." his mother smile knowingly at him behind the flutter of her feather fan. "and since you are not busy at the moment, why don't you take the young man dancing for one song, and then introduce him to your sister and cousin?"   
Derek usually hates his mother meddling in his way to find a spouse, but this time he finds himself to be grateful for that.

  
"of course." 

  
he offers his hand to the lordling, "oh no my lord, I can't trouble you like that."

  
"It is no trouble at all vidame Mieczyslaw, it would be a pleasure to dance with you."

  
but the young omega seems to hesitate to take it, he looks at his father, but the general only look at his son with a small encouraging smile.

  
finally, after several moments where Derek thinks his offer may be rejected by the omega. Mieczyslaw put his lace gloved hand on his and follow him to the edge of the dance floor.

  
both of them took their position to the new song. he put a respectful hand on the omega trim waist with the other lightly gripping Mieczyslaw's hand, and Mieczyslaw places his other hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

  
"and please, call me stiles. not many people can say Mieczyslaw without twisting their tongue" the omega smile shyly at him, and Derek can't help it if his heart tripping for a few beat at the lovely smile. 

  
"then, please call me Derek." Derek realize his forward request too late after he said it, it is quite common for an omega to request an acquaintance to call them with a familiar name, but it is another matter for an alpha to request an omega that is not related to them to call them by a familiar name, that is considered highly inappropriate. But then Derek got rewarded for his forward request by another sweet smile from the lordling. 

  
Derek guides the omega carefully to the slow beat of the song, and after the song ended Derek unconsciously frowning because that song feels too short and he didn't want to end his pseudo embrace with stiles so soon.   
when he looks closer to the omega face, he can make a faint frown forming at the omega mouth. and by the hesitant and slow movement, the omega makes from disentangling himself from Derek, the omega feel the same as him.   
Derek braces himself for rejection, but then brave himself to keep hold of the omega hand.

  
"can I have another dance stiles?"

  
stiles look startled by his request, but then he moves closer and put a hand back to Derek's shoulder, looking at the alpha with a twinkle on his dark eyes. 

  
"of course, Derek."

  
he then processes to twirl stiles to the beat of another slow song, with all his focus directed to the lovely omega in his arm. and if by the change he catches the contemplative frown on general Stilinski face who stood by the edge of the dance floor, his eyes on them, he decides to ignore it. And if by another change he also catches his mother and uncle whispering secretly in the corner with a sly and triumphant smirk on their face when they look at the dancing pair, he also chose to ignore it. Because right now, Derek has the most lovely omega in the room, and possibly in all of Beacon Hills in his arm, and he may be unwilling to let his attention faltering from him and letting go for the moment, and possibly, forever.

  
===

  
General Jonathan Stilinski is in a pinch, last night he takes his only omega son to fulfill the invitation of the most respectable marquise of the king's court, in the faith to make a connection for his only son future. 

  
He thought it will be an opening chance for his son to make friends and connections before his upcoming engagement to his longtime friend baron McCall's alpha son. 

  
An engagement he has yet to tell his son about, but Scott, the baron's son is a close friend of stiles since both were still hiding behind their mother skirt, and there is some kind of affection in their interactions, that the general is sure that the engagement won't be meet with rejection from both party. But after witnessing the interaction between his son and the marquise's heir last night, he is not very sure anymore.

  
his omega son only sharing three rounds of waltz with Frederick Hale last night, but for all those minutes he spends in a pseudo embrace with the young man, his only child never once taken his eyes away from the young lord. 

  
And if by the quick and secret glance the viscount seems to steal at his son all night, the attraction goes both ways. By the looks of it, he expected to get a social call from the viscount soon.

  
The general sips at his cooling coffee and sigh tiredly, knowing there will be a mess to take care of and explanation to give soon, and hopefully his overly intelligent and bright son has it in his heart to forgive his well-meaning father.


End file.
